Kiba and Naru
by Mii-kii
Summary: Akamaru meets up with Mila(Naru's guardian) and Naru(Princess of Uzushiogakure). But an unexpected Visit from Kiba happens. DO NAWT OWN NUFFIN!


Mila: Princess I found you!

Neji: Princess where?

Sasuke: What does she look like?

Kiba: Wait she can speak human!

Mila: yep! *runs to Naru* Princess it's time to go back to Uzu! Your army is ready!

Naru: I AIN'T NO BLOODY PRINCESS!

Boys: Yeah she can't be. Tooooo tomboyish.

Mii-kii: so was runaway Princess Kushina.

Naru&Mii-kii: Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you`~ Happy birthday to anyone who's b-day this is & reads my fanfic. Happy birthday to you~

Mii-kii: and I'm so~ Sad~ So i'll sing to you~

-K&N-

"NARU!"

The girl in an orange jumpsuit and pigtails as her hairstyle, looked down to see the dog calling for her. ' _Akamaru.'_ She thought as she smiled down at Kiba's dog. Akamaru pawed at her pant leg again, making her laugh as she picked him up.

"How you been Naru! I've been a good boy. I made sure kiba fell into your pranks… Will you give some food now, please?" By the end the mutt had the saddest face he could muster staring up at Naru.

"I've given you food either way, 'Maru **-** chan." The shook her head before carrying the dog into her apartment.

"Where's the bowl…. Oh here it is!" the blonde said as she brought out a red bowl and filled it up. "Tell me how you like it. I made a new recipe."

Akamaru gobbled up the food and barked for more.

"Hey, now. I need to sell this stuff, sweetie!" Naru patted the nin-ken on the head. "An Inuzuka is going to pick up the extra bags. Hope it's Hana?"

"I hope so. 'cause she's the only one that knows of my pups… Can I see them and Mila, please." Naru laughed again. She walked over to a door marked M&A inside a heart. She opened it and out ran three black medium sized pups and two white medium sized ones, with a bigger black one coming out behind holding a small black and white one.

"DADDY!" The pups yelled as they ran around Akamaru.

"Grandma Naru said you'd come!" The smallest one said as soon as she was set down. "Though, my brothers didn't believe her unlike me."

Mila yipped happily and nuzzled Akamaru.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Roared the boy at the door, covered in paint and holding an envelope labeled ' _For Dog-food_ ' in neat cursive.

" **KIBA**!" Akamaru and Naru chorused. " **Why are you here**!"

The male growled in irritation. "I was supposed to pick up the new food since my sister was given a last minute mission. Yet here I am seeing my best friend with the girl who pranks me and… is that a litter?" Kiba asked getting off track as he sees Mila and the pups slowly come out from behind Naru.

"Who are you?!" Mila growled getting in front of her pups, baring her fangs.

"Mila it's ok. This is Akamaru's friend, Kiba Inuzuka. Ya know, Hana's baby brother. Dattebane!"

Kiba had started playing with the pups by this time as they came out from around Mila to meet him. "Hey, Naru? Whose litter is this." Kiba asked the girl arguing with the black short-haired dog.

In the heat of the moment, Mila and Naru shouted out an answer that they shouldn't have. "My/Mila's **and Akamaru's pups, BAKA!** " Kiba stopped playing with the litter to stare at the horror filled face of his ninken and the angry turned guilty faces of the females. ' _Those two really are alike… When did she get a pet though… Better yet since when could she talk to dogs?'_ When he heard to female growls of 'We are not alike' he knew he accidentally voiced his thoughts aloud.

Akamaru sighed, in a puppy way, and decided to answer his partner that he had been running from. "Mila is not a pet. She's a ninken from Uzushiogakure or Uzu for short. The reason why she is here is because the heir of the kingdom of Uzu is here in Konoha." Kiba looked confused. "Mila is the heir's guard."

"Heir? You mean like a princess or prince? Or like a clan heir?" Kiba asked. Naru looked away, blushing, and mumbled that the boys were stupid.

"Princess." Naru said. "And don't be getting any ideas! Or else I'll tell Shika-nii, Cho-nii, and Iki-tou-san!"

"Getting ideas? Nani? And what are Shikamaru and Chouji gonna do, huh? They're lazy remember."

"YOU BAKA! IF THEY DON'T DO ANYTHING THAN THEY'LL TELL TOU-SAN AND HE'LL HURT YOU!"

"DAD? WHAT THE HELL! YOU ARE AN ORPHAN!" Kiba argued. The pups were growling at him as they moved over to Naru with their mother.

"I was adopted, hmph." Naru informed.

While they argued, Akamaru and Mila talked.

"You gonna help?" Mila asked Akamaru holding a mischievous glint in her eyes that could _almost_ rival her mistress, Naru.

"I'm already thinking that my partner was right. You and the Uzumaki are alike. Well, what's the harm." Akamaru replied. Once told of the plan they two went to the pups and got the litter to help as well.

"3… 2… 1!" Fern, the smallest one, yipped.

The dogs pounced on Naru and made her fall, which had her crash into Kiba, making them slide back abit and their lips pressed together. The two split apart and blushed before chasing the dogs around the apartment.

The Inuzuka's had gotten half of the litter, once the pups could be removed from their mother's sight, and Naru kept supplying their dog food. Though Hana never knew why Kiba had suddenly started to volunteer to go and pick the food up whenever needed, at least, until she asked the supplier about it. Only to get a 'Your stupid brother had stayed longer and was there when I made supper like when you come over. And then my stupid mutt gets the remaining pups and Akamaru to pounce on me!' Than the blonde would get up, blushing redder than a tomato, and run away. Hana guessed she'd never get to know.

-K&N-

Many many years later Mii-kii sits crying over the death of a puppy.

Mii-kii: guh- goo- good bye! WAAAAAH I DON' OWN NUFFIN WAH!

With Naru and Mila and the boys

Kiba: You're a princess!

Mila: YOU NEVER TOLD THEM!

Naru: Uh umm I uh Gotta go bye! *Starts to run but neji holds her back*

Neji: Who did know?

Naru:*Whimpers* Hin-hinata a-and Ji-jiji.

Sasuke:*Wonders why the blonde didn't tell him, she would've been his long ago if he'd known. And, besides, Uchiha's always get the best.* Why so secretive.

Naru: Because I can be! Why do I have a feeling that Mii-kii san is going to turn this into a multi chap….

Neji: Because she is, so she can get over the death of her beloved pet, that should be rotting in the deepest pits of hell yet isn't, Joey.

Naru:*Forgets about the others, and smiles before giving Neji a quick kiss and running away.* Bye, Love!

Mila: PRINCESS WAIT! You never told me you had a lovelife! I DEMAND DETAILS!*Runs after Naru* NARUUUUUUUUUU!

Neji:*slightly blushing* Goodbye. *Disappears yet in the distance the others hear a squeak and it went silent, before they heard Mila scream out 'YOU DAMN HYUUGA!'.*


End file.
